Hug Lesson
by Flicker's Owner
Summary: For Rex, it's not easy to teach his older brother to hug, especially since Caesar is not a human. AU, brother bonding. One-shot.


**This is... entirely random. It all started since I made some sketches about crossoving GR and Wakfu and this sudden fluffy idea came._  
_**

**ht tp :/ /flickfreak .tumblr. com /post/19347491098/rex-as-eliatrope-and-caesar-as-his-brother-dragon (without space)  
**

**In the sketch Caesar is a Welsh dragon. On this story he's a Quetzalcoatl, the Mayan's version of dragon. I choose Quetzalcoatl because...he's half Mexican XD I want to sketch him as a Quetzalcoatl, but haven't got the time for a while.  
**

_**,,,  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Generator Rex is owned by Man of Action.l Wakfu is owned by Ankama. I own the story and the sketches.  
**_

_**Note: Watching Wakfu is not required. I just want to focus on the Salazar brothers' interaction. Hopefully this won't be too confusing.**_

_**Warning: Un-betaed, quite sloppy. The author doesn't live in english-based country.**_

_**Summary: For Rex, it's not easy to teach his older brother to hug, especially since Caesar is not a human. Alternate Universe, bro fluff.**_

**,,,  
**

So, let me tell you about this world I'm currently living. It's a different one, unlike you have ever seen before.

This world exists from energy. All living creatures in here are born and alive because of the flowing energy that flows in this world. This world is known as "The world of twelve", because twelve tribes are dwelling in this world.

My name is Rex and I'm an orphan. Well, not exactly. When I was a kid, I had an accident. Either I got separated from my family or they abandoned me. I didn't remember much about them.

But don't feel bad about me, I am founded by a Cra (the archer tribe) named Rebecca and a Feca (the defender tribe) named Six. They're not exactly my surrogate parents, I already feel like a family with them.

For five years I'm never curious about my real family. I like my current life and I thought that I'm going to spend my life treasure hunting with Rebecca and Six.

It turns out it won't end that way. One day, few months after my fifteenth birthday some crazy guy kidnap me. Why I call him crazy? Well, he tells me that the reason he kidnap me is because I'm a bait to capture a dragon. Sounds crazy right? That crazy guy, Van Kleiss still believes in fairy tale. I know in this world, magic is a common thing, but that doesn't mean we believe in dragon's existence.

Despite everything, Van Kleiss is so confident about his plan. This is why; he reveals what I am, that I don't even know. He tells me that I am an Eliatrope. A long forgotten people that extinct a long time ago and my tribe link closely to dragons. Now if this crazy man is right all along, then my being is a big deal. Dragons are very intelligent and incredibly powerful. If you have at least one of your side, you can rule the world.

According to Van Kleiss, I am particularly link to one dragon that he's been hunting. A dragon named Caesar. He wants this dragon's infinite energy as the power source for his weapon. Should something really bad happen to me, Caesar will come. I think it is like summoning…or something like that. But it is more than that, Van Kleiss won't tell me further.

He's not going to torture me with the usual way, like stabbing me or anything. Instead, he'll disrupt my energy flow. Although technically my body is unharmed, it is very...very painful.

When I am nearly losing my conscious, I see him...

The dragon, he is real.

He's not like the usual Welsh dragon, a typical giant lizard with bat wings. Caesar is a rare dragon called Quetzacatl (Yeah, I'm having a hard time try to spell that word), he's a serpent with bird feather. He is wildly demolishing the dungeon where I am captured. He is roaring, snarling and deep down, I had this feeling that he is searching for me. Van Kleiss has hard time dealing with him. According to him, the dragon, Caesar, isn't usually this ferocious. Despite their strength and great magic, dragons often avoid unnecessary fight and only use their power to defend. He is being violent because I am in danger.

In short story, though the dragon and I are almost caught, he snatches me away from the dungeon. The dragon takes me to an inhabitant island. Once he lands me to a safe ground, it turns itself into a human form.

He is morphing into a man who...looks like me, if I am older. Aside being like a normal human, his feet and hands are slightly look like dragon's paw, he have few dragon scales on some of his skin, his hair and goatee were made of feathers. Though so, that feature isn't that odd in this world. He revealed himself as "César".

The way he spelled his name is different than usual pronunciation. His accent matches my native language, only thicker. Caesar knows my name, claims that he's been watching me, he witnesses my birth, and….

He's my older brother.

Well, seeing his human form, I'm not surprised. But maybe you're wondering how a human can be related to a giant winged snake? Caesar explains, a long time ago dragon exist before the dawn of time. Out of nowhere they begin to lay eggs that contain two babies, one is a human with sensitivity of magic, and the other is a dragon. Caesar and I are twins from the same egg. Since he's a dragon, he matures quickly than me.

He mentions our parents, but only briefly. He only informs me their name and they're gone. I have a feeling that he's not comfortable mentioning them, because after that he's telling me the reason of our separation. Lately some humans spot few existed dragons and discover that they are gifted with infinite energy. Because of this our family is hunted and deep down I have a hunch that our parents are killed.

Since then, Caesar tries to hide me. He wants me to be saved from the endless chase. At first our separation is to make sure that I have a normal, safe life. But that doesn't end up well since my connection with Caesar is discovered. Aside that bad news, the good news is he won't leave me from now on.

So now I've found my brother, I should be happy, right?

"Then, why the hell did you try to eat me?"

Well...almost. I am grateful that he saved me. But this question has been bugging me.

Caesar frowns. He folds his arms on his chest. I can't stop thinking how much we act alike even though he's a dragon. "Eat you? I did no such thing. Dragons' eyes don't see like humans. They see souls. From the moment I saw you. I know that you're my brother."

"Oh really? When I first met you becoming the Quiet Coatyl thingy…"

Caesar tiredly corrects me, "It spelled Quetzalcoatl….Rex."

"Yeah, your dragon form…whatever! You bit me when we first time met." I accuse him. I'm not really serious about blaming him, but since his dragon form is large enough to swallow me as a snack, I freak out.

My older brother frowns, "That's….a gesture, not a literal consumption."

I blink and then mutter, "Gesture?"

"Honestly, it wasn't my intention to bite you. It wasn't even a bite; I only hold you with my mouth. To dragons, 'biting' the head, horns, ears or any part near head is a sign of affection. I see reptiles often do that. It's a physical intimacy. It's an expression that I'm pleased to see you again. However, you are a human. You are small compared to me. When I bite you, it gives you a false impression that I am trying to eat you. Nevertheless, you're unharmed."

"The biting…is an…expression?" I repeat it slowly, trying to digest this information.

He nods. It must be true, then.

I try to understand this 'holding with mouth' gesture and compare this with human's gesture. It is clear to me that I am asking this to someone who doesn't understand human's customs, "It's like a…handshake? A hug?"

"Handshake?" Curiously my older brother looks at his own hands, "So that's how humans expressed affection to their family? Well, I guess you can put it that way. How do you do those?"

"Shaking hands is a gesture between strangers to strangers. Basically we have to hold hands and shake it a little. Here…"

Hesitantly I take his hand and shake it. Judging by his sharp claw and roughness, all this time Caesar has been using his hand for combat or sorcery. In his dragon form, his hands become wings, those are used for flying.

"That's interesting. I guess humans rely to work with their hands a lot. Then again, human's finger skeletons is designed to grasp things easier. It makes sense. What about the other?"

"Hugging? Well…" I rub the back of my head because I'm nervous. I never discuss this with anyone. It comes naturally with Rebecca when she constantly hugging me because she's worrying too much. It's much awkward when doing it with Six, but I enjoy hugging him just to annoy that stoic guy.

"A hug is usually involves closing or holding the arms around the neck, back, or waist of another person. It varies depends on degree of relationship."

"Is it like a bird using its wings to protect its young?

It's quite understandable if Caesar compare this with the birds' gesture. He's sort of a half bird after all.

"Not really. To humans, a hug is more intimate. Lovers do that to lovers with kisses and smooching stuffs. Family does that to other family members doing cuddling. Hugging is sort of giving you warm and fuzzy feeling." I'm terrible at making analogy. But I hope that's close enough to make my older brother understand.

I don't think this warmth feeling description can be understood by reptilian easily" he chuckles," You see, snakes circles their prey, tightening their body and smothers them to death. Are you sure that's a good way to show you cared?"

I flinch, comparing with birds is one thing, but comparing with snakes is sort of creepy. I must aware that Caesar is technically a giant snake. Now he's currently in his human form, I hope he doesn't end up smothering me.

"I think it's a different case with snakes... It only works if you're using your human form."

Caesar looks at me hopefully, "All right then, we're brothers. So I guess hugging is the appropriate gesture? I am afraid biting would be extreme."

"Yeah, don't do that again. I appreciate that you're excited to see me. It's just your large teeth creeps me out."

The humanoid dragon gives a wry smile, "Pardon me, I haven't contact with anyone for years."

I pause for a while.

"Hold on, Caesar. You…haven't been hugged before? Even when I was young?"

Caesar looks up, trying to remember, "I remember when you were a toddler you attempt something like that or nuzzling at my snout. It happened long time ago, I can't remember clearly."

I haven't thought this before. But Caesar has been avoiding hunters and end up living in this inhabitant island. I look around and wonder, "So all this time you've been…alone?"

Caesar shrugs, "I've been alone most of the time since our separation. It's quite considerable since I'm a dragon. We're hunted because we have massive infinite energy. Sometimes I came across humans when I disguised as one. But nevertheless I avoid contact. Despite the fact that dragons are compassionate creatures, we don't socialized easily. We're more comfortable communicate with Eliatropes or our egg sibling."

I nearly choke. It may seem normal for dragons to be alone, but I can't imagine living by myself for years. Of course there has been few times I want to have time for myself, but I'm happier with Six and Rebecca.

"Don't you feel lonely?"

Caesar smiles, "Sometimes… But feeling your Wakfu, your energy is flowing, knowing you're alive and well even though we're separated, that's enough for me."

I am being silent again for a while and then ask him, "Can you spread your arms, please?"

Caesar is confused but he does it anyway, "I guess you can?"

I embrace him. This feels so awkward…it's more like I'm clinging on him. I can feel Caesar stiffed. He's not usual with affection. He spends most of his life running, avoiding and defending himself. I force myself to relax and breathe more.

"Uh...this is…how you do hugs." I murmur, too embarrassed to see his reaction.

"Oh…" I feel he's relaxing a bit. "So this is what's hugging feels like. It's very…tender. I understand now." He is circling his arms around my back.

Slowly...this feels familiar. I can hear his heart beating and for some reason I feel safe.

After a while, I hear Caesar mumbles something.

"Yeah?" I look up.

"Hey, do you think licking is a redundant reaction? I assume humans rarely do licking."

I gag and push him away, "Ugh EEEWW! No…no licking!"

He smirks, "Well, you don't mind when you were a toddler."

I correct him, "When 'I was' a toddler. Back then I probably don't mind having dragon droll messing up my outfit. Do me a favor to never…EVER lick me in human form. That's disturbing! Maybe, your dragon form is considerable, but those massive drool… So…no no no."

Caesar smiles, "Then how am I supposed to replace that gesture then?"

"I guess kissing is the right comparison for that gesture? Though in our case, I would assume it'll be too much. Hm… I think we should settle with patting my head. Would that be enough?"

"Yes, little brother." Caesar chuckles as he hugs me again. This time I felt one of his hands is rubbing the back of my head, "Thank you."


End file.
